A Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry Love Story
by FlameDusk
Summary: i cant find any of them so i made one, more will be out soon(my first fanfic) I OWN NOTHING(sadly)
1. Chapter 1

Twilight & Flash

Love Story pt. 1

Twilight had just returned from the other world and had bumped into Flash Sentry again, a white colt with a lightning bold and a shield behind it as a Cutie Mark.

All her friends could see this huge blush on her face and knew it was time to get them together because they were sooooo cute together.

so AJ(Apple Jack), Rarity and spike talked to Flash Sentry while Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie talked to Twilight Sparkle.

(Flash's POV)

"Flash Sentry!" shouted AJ to a very surprised Flash

"uhhh, hey, Apple Jack was it?" replied a confused Flash Sentry

"you can call me AJ, all my friends do" she replied

"we need to talk" Rarity said while spike followed with eyes full of hearts

"uhhh" said a confused Flash "Sure"

(Twilight's POV)

"Twilight!" shouted A VERY jumpy Pinkie Pie

Twilight screamed and flew into the air and hit her head on the ceiling

"Ow, my head" said a still shocked Twilight

"Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry" replied Pinky sadly

"Look, Twilight we need to talk both FlutterShy and Rainbow Dash said at the same time

"Okay..." said a confused twilight "whats going on?"

"I GIVE UP" Screamed Pinkie Pie "ME AND ALL THE OTHERS THINK YOU AND FLASH SENTRY SHOULD DATE SO WE WERE GUNNA TRICK YOU INTO SEEING EACHOTHER"

"Well why didn't you say so?!" said a very hyper Twilight

(look out for pt. 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight & Flash

Love Story Pt. 2

Twilight was so happy about her friends plan to get her with flash and was running through the plan and was showing them the plan

Location: Diamond Park

what to do: Picnic

Food: Diamond Cupcakes, bread, Melon, cheese and more

Drinks: Red Wine, Coolade, Red Bull(it gives you wings :P)

Target: Flash Sentry

"we're ready to go!" said a very happy Rarity

"Y'all better be right about this" replied AJ

"I CANT WAIT" shouted Pinkie Pie

"I'm so nervous" said Twilight "but so excited"

"NERVOUSITED" screamed Pinkie Pie

"uhm, excuse me Pinkie.. but that's not a word" said Fluttershy

"i'm with Fluttershy on this one" agree'd Spike

"lets get this done, i don't wanna puke" said a bored Rainbow Dash

"Yeah!" they all shouted together

-At The Crystal Castle-

"hey! Flame!" shouted Flash to his guard buddy

"sup Flash" replied a black pegasus pony with red mane shaped like fire and a straight tail and a sword on fire for a cutie mark

"i was invited for a picnic with my crush, i need you to cover for me" asked Flash

"Sure, i'll help you anyday pal, who's the crush?" said Flame Dusk

"the new princess" replied a blushing Flash

"Twilight Sparkle?!" said an almost shouting Flame

"Yes, Twilight, she is so cute, smart and funny when she wants to be" he replied with

"well then, goodluck" Flash said, then flying away

Look Out For Pt. 3

(My First Fanfic, Dont Hate)


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight & flash

love story pt. 3

Twilight had just got to the park and set everything up when she saw Flash coming and she started to get Nervouscited(had to say it) and was about to hide before she remembered what Rarity told her, to breath and calmed down just before he got there

"hey" Flash said when he sat down

"hello" replied a super nervous Twilight

"should we start to eat?" asked Flash

"yeah" Twilight smiled "i'm starving"

The picnic happened without a problem and the two enjoyed eachothers company.

"uhm, flash..." said a nervous Twilight

"yes?" a confused Flash asked

"will, you... date me?" she asked

"of course Twilight" he said as he kissed her

but something they didn't know is that a certain white prince saw what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight & Flash

love story Pt. 3

Twilight had just finished her wonderful date with Flash when he had to go back to The Crystal Empire, she was really sad but was excited for the next time they see eachother, she had only just got home from seeing him of.

"Spike!" Twilight Shouted "make me some tea!"

"alright Twilight" he replied

twilight sat down and told spike everything and that she wants the book she bought at a sale a few weeks ago, a book about Love, she read a bit in bed then wen't to sleep.

"Twilight!" spike shouted up the stairs while coughing

she woke up and froze at what she saw, her home was on, FIRE

"Spike! help i cant breath!" she shouted to her purple friend

twilight blacked out within a few minutes and spike was able to save her just in time and then saw rarity and told her what happened and that they need the fire Ponies, within minutes they were there and surprisingly Flash Sentry and Flame Dusk were also there.

"Princess!" both Flash and Flame shouted to the unconscious Twilight on a paramedic bed

"is she alive?" Flash asked one of the Paramedics

"she's fine, dont worry, she's just gunna need a place to stay

"Flash, let her stay with you back in The Crystal Empire" flame said

"i'm not sure about this.." he replied with

"she can stay with me" a random voice said from behind

"Princess Cadence!" they said as they bowed

"cough, cough, cough" Twilight had just woken up

"Twilight!" Cadence said as she ran to her sister in-law

"Cadence?" Twilight said surprised "what happened?"

"your home, its burned down" one of the Fire Ponies said

"wait, WHAT?!" Twilight shouted

"it was my fault Twilight" Spike said sadly

"its alright Spike, i forgive you, but how did you..?" she said

"i left the stove on and dropped a towel onto it thinking i turned it off" spike said sadly

" you still saved my life Spike" Twilight said smiling

"well, you coming to live with me and Shining" Cadence said

"can the girls come?" Twilight asked

"of course, the girls are a laugh" Cadence replied

(look out for pt. 4)

remember I OWN NOTHING(sadly)

AND, FLAME DUSK IS MY MADE UP CHARACTER

AND, F*CK SPIKE


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight & Flash

Love Story Pt. 5

Twilight had just got off the train and was at the Crystal Empire with AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Spike.

"thanks for letting me stay here Cadence" Twilight said

"its no problem" she replied

Shining Armour was waiting for them with Flash Sentry and Flame Dusk

"Twily!" he shouted to his lil sister

"hi Shining" she replied happily

"i heard about your house" his voice going a bit quiet

"its fine bro, i get to see you!" cheering him up a bit

"so, how was the trip?" Flame asked

"Dusk! be quiet!" Shining said to the Guard

"Twilight, i will be escorting you to the castle" Flash said

"that's Princess to you Sentry!" Shining almost shouted

"sorry commander" Flash now a bit scared

"Shining! let them talk to me like friends" Twilight said

"but you're a Princess" Shining said back

"and i don't like being treated like one!" Twilight shouted

"Princess, lets go" Flash said to Twilight

Twilight sighed and followed him but before getting a pony with a hood over their head ran past with blood on her hoof.

"Flash! after that Pony!" Twilight ordered

Flash chased the mysterious pony through an alleyway trapping the pony, Flash pulled the hood off finding a young filly about a year old(human age) and was scared to death of the guard pegasus

this filly was a yellow Unicorn, with green eyes and no cutie mark, and as Twilight saw the young filly ran between Flash to stop him, getting hurt in the process

"Princess!" Flash shouted

(LOOK FOR PT. 6)

this new filly is my new Made Up Character called Diamond Twinkle and will be a very familiar character :3


	6. Chapter 6

Before i start i would like to say, thanks for all the support guys ^_^ i didn't ever think i would get this many people being nice and friendly, well, LEGOOOOOOOOOOO

-Twilight & Flash

Love Story Pt. 6

Twilight got up from the ground and walked over to the little filly that was a mare

"don't worry, im not gunna hurt you, what is your name?" twilight asked

"i.. i'm Diamond Twinkle" the Mare replied

"well nice to meet you Diamond, im Twilight Sparkle" Twi said

"did you say Twilight Sparkle? as in Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Diamond Twinkle asked

"yes, i am the Princess, and i see you're a Unicorn" Twi said

"yes.. i am, why do you say?" Diamond asked again

"well, i wan't to be your mentor" Twi said to the Mare

"yes please!" Diamond jumped for joy

"now then, Flash, we can continue now" Twilight said to Flash

"right away Princess" Flash smiled

-AT THE CASTLE-

they had just got to the castle and flash was somewhere being asked a bunch of questions by her brother Shining Armour

"who's this Twilight?" Cadence asked

"this is Diamond Twinkle" Twilight answered

"it's nice to meet you Princess" Diamond beamed

"it's good to meet you aswell" Cadence smiled

"Twilight, how did you find her?" AJ asked

"she ran past us being chased, so we helped her" Twi said

"LETS HAVE A TWILIGHT GETS A STUDENT PARTAY" pinkie shouted

"Pinkie, a party would be simply marvelous" Rarity beamed

Pinkie ran off to go find a place for a good party while the girls all unpacked their items they brought with them

"girls, im going to the Cafe, okay?" Twilight said

"Sure, see you later" the girls answered

but something they didn't know was that Twilight was going on a date with Flash Sentry

okay, that was Pt. 6 but, i'm sorta losing ideas FAST, GIVE ME SOMEEEE


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight & Flash

Love Story Pt. 7

"hey Flash, ready for our date?" Twilight asked

"i sure am" answered Flash

after they had a quick talk on where to go, they decided to go to the Crystal Bar and have a meal

"so, twilight, why do you like me? im just a guard" asked Flash

"i don't love you because your a guard, i love you because you're you" answered Twilight

"SENTRY!" Twilight and Flash heard as Shining Armor entered

"bro!" Twilight shouted "i can handle myself!"

"why havn't you told me you are dating someone?!" shining shouted back

"you can say mister, you didn't tell me in person you were getting married" Twilight replied

"commander, princess, stop" Flash interupted

"dont call me princess!" twilight shouted once more

"everyone, stop!" the 5 girls said while stepping in

"girls? how did you?" Twilight asked

"Rarity found a letter from Flash about it" AJ said

"and i was watching you both the whole time" said Rainbow

"Where is Diamond Twinkle?" asked Twilight

"she's back at the castle with Cadence" answered Fluttershy

"now, sentry, we need a talk" said Shining getting back to the conversation

"no!" said Twilight & the girls

(look out for Pt. 8)

sorry for not uploading btw


	8. SORRY

Alright, I know I haven't been uploading regularly, that is because of my crap internet and some Family Issues, that I want to keep personal, but I might reveal them ltr on, once it's all done and dusted, so I hope you don't leave and WOOP ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

Alright, before we start i just want to say, thanks for all the great ideas and thank you Ashley for the kind words ^_^

Twilight & Flash

Love Story Pt. 8

"What do you mean, no!" Shining said to the 6

"Look, Shining, I like Flash, and there is nothing in this world that will change the way I feel about him" Twilight answered

"I give up, the protective brother act is giving me a headache" said flash

"Wait, what?" the girls asked

"Cadence wanted to test you, and you passed" said Flash

"Cadence?!" the 6 plus Flash said

"She's gunna get a piece of my mind" said Twilight

"Well, she is in the Library" said Shining

"Thank you shining" Twilight replied

-AT THE LIBRARY—

"Cadence!" Twilight shouted through the library

"Yes Twilight?" Cadence answered

"You little!" Twilight was about to say before she was interrupted because of Diamond Twinkle's appearance

"Twilight, I want to talk about why I was being chased" said Diamond (I'm using a bit of Snowlover1234's idea)

"Okay" replied Twilight

"Well, somepony entered me and my parent's home and killed my Mom, my dad told me to run and I did, but I heard my dad cry in pain while I was running, that's why I was scared when I saw you" Diamond finished

"Wow…" Twilight said "you need a Mom and Dad"

"Twilight, why don't you?" Cadence said

"ME?!" Twilight shouted

(LOOK FOR PT. 9)

I'm also gunna make a Pokémon Fanfic ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

Twilight & Flash

Love Story Pt. 9

"Yes, you" answered Cadence

"I don't know the 1st thing about taking care of fillies!" Replied Twilight

"You took care of Spike fine" Cadence said

"He's a dragon!" she replied

"Look Twilight, I believe that you could do just perfect taking care of Diamond Twinkle" Cadence said

"Alright, I'll adopt her, on one condition, Flash Sentry is her guard" Twilight said

"Done" Cadence answered

"Thank you" Twilight said

"So, where do we need to go so I can adopt her?" Twilight asked

"Nowhere, I already did it all" Cadence answered

Sorry this is small, I just want to say, sorry for not uploading and I wasn't because people are sending mean PMs and its bringing me down , but F them, I'm back ^_^


	11. Break Time

What is up guys, I'm putting this FlashLight story on hold for a while, because I want to work on a new fanfiction, to do with Minecraft and it is going to be a Lemon, so watch out :P well hope to not get tooo negative of a response but I hope you will read my new fanfic


	12. Chapter 10

Twilight & Flash

Love Story Pt. 10

All the girls were playing in the Crystal Palace gardens when they noticed they were missing a pony, Fluttershy.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Twilight asked

"She's in her room" answered Rarity "she said she feels sick"

"Oh dear, poor fluttershy" AJ said

"We should go check on her" Twilight replied

"Yes, we should" answered Rarity

The three ponies entered the Castle and knocked onto Fluttershy's door.

"H...hello?" Fluttershy whispered

"Fluttershy, it's Twilight" Twilight answered

"Oh…hi Twilight" Fluttershy said

"Can we come in?" AJ asked

"Umm…okay" Fluttershy answered

The girls entered the room to see that Fluttershy had been crying.

"What's wrong Fluttershy, darling?" Rarity asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Fluttershy said

"If you don't tell us, we can't help you" AJ said

"Can we talk about it at dinner?" Fluttershy said

"Alright, it would be easier to tell the other two at dinner" Rarity said

The four ponies walked to the dinner hall and met Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining, Pinkie and RD.

"Guys, pinkie has something she wants to tell us" Rarity said

"What is it?" asked Luna almost as quiet as Fluttershy

"um…I'm…I'm… pregnant"


	13. Whoops

Alright guys, what's up, Flame here to say I kinda messed up in chapter 10 Pinkie isn't supposed to be the pregnant one, fluttershy is, sorry, I did a Ditzy Doo


	14. I'm Finally out of Hospital

Hey guys, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading, I have been in hospital for quite a while and have only just got out, I'm on the mend and should be back on soon ^_^

-FlameDusk


End file.
